Unwanted Guest
by Rayze von Wolfin
Summary: Lee and Biffy are in a loving relationship together, however there seems to be someone who wants to create a wedge between the two couple. A Biffy/Lee/Serpent yaoi fic. No likey? No ready!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is a Detentionaire slash fic featuring the Serpent, Lee Ping, and Biffy Goldstein along with other Detentionaire characters in the series. Just a heads up, I do not own any rights to the Detentionaire franchise nor do I own the rights to any songs that I may mention in this fic. Hope you guys leave a review or two I'd really appreciate that, so let's begin the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: An Unlucky Encounter

Lee Ping was a happy 18 year old young man, living with his lover and friend Biffy Goldstein in Ottawa, the capital of Canada. After graduating from A Nigma High, they went to further their studies at Carleton University and have decided to rent a flat near their campus so they won't have to travel such great distance to get to class. Everyone in campus know the dynamic duo from their years in high school as the King of Pranks and the Muscle-man, however they do not know that they were madly in love with one another and have developed a very strong relationship together over the years.

Biffy and Lee were currently in their flat preparing dinner with their friends Holger, Cam, and Brandy.

"Uh oh, this ain't good" said Biffy as he uncapped a container of mayonnaise in his hand.

"What's wrong babe?" asked Lee as he turned to Biffy while he was arranging the utensils on the table.

"Looks like we're out of mayonnaise, can't have sandwiches without some mayo in between" said Biffy. "Hmm, looks like I've gotta make a dash down to the hypermart to get more mayonnaise"

"Hey ese, if you're going there would you mind picking up some pickles and cucumbers too? Holger and Brandy have used up the last of them for their facial" said Cam who was pointing out to Holger and Brandy who were relaxing on the sofa with sliced cucumbers and pickles on their faces.

"Cam be using pickles and cucumbers too if he wants to be looking super pretty" said Holger as he munched on a sliced pickle.

Lee giggled and turned to his boyfriend.

"It's alright Biffy, I'll get the groceries" said Lee as he gave a peck on Biffy's cheek.

Biffy smiled warmly at him and pulled him close to his chest.

"What will I do without you, Lee?" cooed Biffy as he kissed the top of Lee's head.

"Awww, you guys are so cute together" said Brandy.

Indeed she was right, Lee's life was absolutely perfect he has his boyfriend by his side and his dearest friends there to support him. He could not ask for a better life than this. Although due to the cost of their tuition fee, Lee had to work part-time as a barista at Coco Café while Biffy worked with his parents at their company. On the contrary, he does make time to hang with his friends and boyfriend, just like tonight. And tonight, they are having a Make-Your-Own Sub Dinner!

There was a hypermart store located a few blocks away from the flat which operates 24/7, if he could get the groceries home on time then Biffy and Cam could begin toasting the breads and slicing the hams for the sandwiches. The owner of the mart was a gentle old man who Lee has gotten the pleasure to be acquainted with during his visit to the café. The sweet old man sometimes mistook Lee for a beautiful lady, because he was physically much more slender than the other fine young men he has encountered in his shop, and apparently so did the others.

Sometimes Biffy had to resist his urge to punch the lights out of the sick perverts who keep glancing over at Lee, just to get a peek at his petite butt when he's not looking. Even Lee's friends are growing concern for Lee's safety. Lee however shrugged the thoughts off and told them that he'll be just fine, he knows how to take care of himself after all. Lee has fought off insane cleaners and vicious blue tazelwurms, despite his feminine physique he's actually one tough cookie.

"I'll be right back you guys, don't start the party without me" said Lee as he ventured out to get the groceries. As Lee walked down the pavement he could hear whistles and catcalls directed at him from a bunch of boys his age, he simply scowled at them and increased his walking pace. If he wasn't in a rush to get the groceries, he would've given them a hard beating already. For now, Lee just made due with ignoring them and proceeded to the mart which was now in view.

* * *

The owner Mr. Woodsberg was busily doing a crossword puzzle at the counter when Lee arrived. Once the bell to his mart rung, the old man looked up from his crossword book and smiled at his visitor.

"Evening Lee, out of milk already?"

"Oh no Mr. Woodsberg, just ran out of mayonnaise, pickles and cucumbers that's all" said Lee as he went to an aisle.

Mr. Woodsberg smiled at Lee and continued with his word-puzzle, Lee was at aisle three and have collected two of the three ingredients he was looking for. He looked around but couldn't find the jars of mayonnaise.

"Mr. Woodsberg, where do you keep your condiments?"

"They should be in aisle one Lee" said Mr. Woodsberg as he finished answering the last column of the crossword puzzle. Lee walked up to the counter and passed the items over to the grey haired man.

"How much are they Mr. Woodsberg?" asked Lee as he withdrew his wallet.

"That will be $10 dollars Lee, oh and I threw in an apple for free" said Mr. Woodsberg as he handed Lee his bag of groceries and deposit the $10 dollars into the cash register.

"Thanks Mr. Woodsberg! You're the coolest"

"Anytime Lee, anytime. Tell Biffy I said hello, okay?" said Mr. Woodsberg as he waved Lee goodbye.

"I will Mr. Woodsberg" said Lee as he left the mart.

Lee was munching on his apple as he walked back to his flat. He was so busy enjoying his delicious apple-treat that he didn't notice the speeding motorbike that skidded from the corner and was heading his way along the road. Lee looked to his right and saw the incoming bike, and braced himself for the impact but the bike did not crash into him. Instead it skidded to the left and screeched to a halt. Lee could have sworn his life flashed before him. The cyclist got off his jet-set motorbike and walked over to Lee. Lee was breathing heavily as he glared daggers at the cyclist. Was he insane?!

The cyclist removed his helmet to reveal a dark haired young man with a single streak of blue highlight on his hair. He was Asian just like Lee, likewise he appeared to be three years older than him.

"Are you all right?" the young man asked.

Lee snapped out of his concentrated glare, to give the guy a piece of his mind.

"Are you nuts?! You could've killed someone with the way you were riding that bike of yours!" yelled Lee who was furious at the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I truly hope you weren't hurt"

"No, no I wasn't hurt, but you did give me a scare. Don't you ever do that again got it?" said Lee as he picked up his bag of groceries and was about to make his way home.

"Wait, please" said the cyclist as he grabbed Lee's arm before he could go. Lee turned around to face him.

"I feel guilty for nearly endangering your life like that, could I at least pay for the damage I may have done to your groceries?" asked the cyclist as he refused to let Lee go.

"Look it's alright, the groceries are fine so you don't have to worry about it, just don't do something that dangerous next time" said Lee as pried his arm free from the man. However the man refused to let Lee go and continued to press him further.

"Alright, I'm sorry again for scaring you like that Mr?"

"Ping. Lee Ping" said Lee over his shoulder as he made his way down the road. The cyclist got on his motorbike and cycled his way to Lee's side. Now Lee was getting frustrated, what will it take for this guy to go away?

"Could I at least offer you a ride then?"

Lee sighed in his mind and he was quickly losing patience with the cyclist.

"Will you stop bugging me if I said yes?" asked Lee as he turned to the man by his side. The cyclist simply nodded his head and offered Lee a helmet. Lee accepted the helmet and climbed on the bike. Apparently his acceptance for the ride made the cyclist happy. That cyclist was a weird man.

* * *

Once Lee saw his flat he told the cyclist to stop, he thanked him for the ride and waved goodbye to him. The cyclist grinned under his helmet and proceeded to remove a parcel from his storage. Lee withdrew his keys and unlocked the door then he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey hun, what took you so long?" asked Biffy as he was making lemonade. Once he saw the troubled look on his adorable boyfriend's face, he knows it's not good. So he stopped squeezing the lemons and headed towards Lee to give him a big hug.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Biffy who brought his lips to Lee's forehead.

"Lee you be feeling ok?

"Yea Lee, what's up?"

Lee held on to his boyfriend and told them everything, how he got the groceries and nearly got run over by a mad man on the road. Brandy gasped at this and asked him.

"Are you injured Lee?" everyone around him were growing concern for him. He shook his head and told them he was fine. Biffy swore if he met the numbskull that nearly ran over his boyfriend he'll punch him where it hurts most. Then they heard a ring coming from the front door.

"I'll get it" said Cam as he made his way to the front door.

"Yes can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Goldstein please"

"Biffy? Oh sure, give me a sec"

Cam returned to the kitchen and called out to Biffy. This quirked the eyebrow of both Lee and Biffy, and the duo made their way to the front door. There stood the cyclist without his helmet, and he was smiling when he saw Lee. Lee pointed out to Biffy that the man that nearly ran him over on the road was this man in front of him. Biffy gulped and approached the mysterious cyclist. Why was Biffy acting nervous?

"M-Mr. Serpent, what can I do for you?" asked Biffy nervously.

"Oh don't mind me Mr. Goldstein, just wanted to hand over a parcel with the samples your parents wanted for their next experiment" said the cyclist as he handed Biffy the wrapped parcel.

Wait! Did he say his name was Serpent? The owner of the Hydra Casino and Vice President of MWF Corporation where Biffy and his parents work? Oh this was not good at all.

"Thank you sir, and um… I heard you nearly ran over my boyfriend is that true?" asked Biffy.

"Ah yes, Mr. Lee Ping here was heading his way back to the flat and I was speeding along the road thinking there will be no one there. I do apologize for nearly endangering your lover's life like that. Especially a cute one such as him. You are truly a lucky man Mr. Goldstein" praised the Serpent as he gave Biffy a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Heehee, thank you Mr. Serpent"

"Please, call me Chase. Mr. Goldstein, I understand that you are busy tonight, but perhaps you and your adorable lover here would like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?" asked the Serpent as he gave a warm pleasant smile to Lee. The way Serpent said _lover_ sent shivers down Lee's spine. It was officially getting weird. Including the way the Serpent's ebony eyes seemed to burn into Lee who was growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

Oh shit. He and Lee were being asked out to dinner by a very dangerous man who was said to be not only the owner of the Hydra and vice president of his parents' company but a trained assassin who works for Cassandra McAdams, the CEO of MWF Corporation, to _eliminate_ the competition. "I'm really sorry sir, but I don't think we should…"

"Oh but I insist! Especially when I am at fault for endangering Lee's life" Serpent pressed on and leaned forward.

"S-sure, I suppose _one_ dinner date won't be too bad" Biffy mentally kicked himself for agreeing to go on the dinner date, but what else could he say? The man was his boss, and will not take no for an answer. After all, he was a very intimidating man who knew how to get what he wanted.

The Serpent smiled in satisfaction and leaned back once more, allowing the two couple to relax once more. "What time shall I pick the both of you?"

"Eight o'clock will do just fine, sir" answered Biffy as he wrapped a protective arm around Lee. Though he can't see it, he could feel Lee shiver a bit in fear.

"Eight o'clock it is then" the Serpent's eyes scanned over Lee's body and he smiled again, almost a smirk.

Lee stood on slightly shaky legs and bowed to the man.

"Thank you again for the invitation to dinner tomorrow night, Mr. Serpent" said Lee nervously.

"Please, Chase is fine" said the Serpent as he stretched out his hand to Lee. Lee thought the man wanted to shake hands so he mimicked his action, but instead of a friendly handshake the Serpent brought Lee's hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. Then he proceeded to give Lee's wrist a slight brush before letting go.

The Serpent said his farewell and made his way down the stairs. Lee and Biffy quickly closed the door behind them before Chase returned all call them both out again.

Oh Heck. Why did they agree to go on a dinner date with that lunatic?

To be continued…

* * *

**That's it, first chapter of SAFMB is complete! Please leave a review or two so I would know if ya'll enjoy this story and want me to continue. Send me a pm if you have any questions and I'll get back to you as soon as possible! Auf Weidersen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! This is a Detentionaire slash fic featuring the Serpent, Lee Ping, and Biffy Goldstein along with other Detentionaire characters in the series.**

**Disclaimer: Just a heads up, I do not own any rights to the Detentionaire franchise nor do I own the rights to any songs that I may mention in this fic. Hope you guys leave a review or two I'd really appreciate that, so let's begin the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dangerous Dinner Date

Previously on the Unwanted Guest;

_"Thank you again for the invitation to dinner tomorrow night, Mr. Serpent" said Lee nervously._

_"Please, Chase is fine" said the Serpent as he stretched out his hand to Lee. Lee thought the man wanted to shake hands so he mimicked his action, but instead of a friendly handshake the Serpent brought Lee's hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. Then he proceeded to give Lee's wrist a slight brush before letting go._

_The Serpent said his farewell and made his way down the stairs. Lee and Biffy quickly closed the door behind them before Chase returned all call them both out again._

_Oh Heck. Why did they agree to go on a dinner date with that lunatic?_

* * *

Hearts were racing and spines where chilling with a mixture of both anxiety and uneasiness. They agreed to have dinner with the most powerful and dangerous man who has the power and influence to make or break a person's career and life with a snap of his fingers.

To Lee it was just a dinner date with some stranger, but to Biffy it was having dinner with his boss! One wrong move or if his boss does not like his attitude, then he could kiss his job goodbye!

Lee saw how uneasy Biffy was, so he wrapped his arms around his massive arm and comforted him.

"Hey there, don't worry. It's just a dinner date with your boss, your _creepy and weird_ boss, so there's nothing to worry about"

Biffy turned to Lee and said.

"But he's 'the Serpent', I dunno if you've heard but he's not the kind of guy you want to displease especially when he's your boss! The last guy that pissed him, didn't show up to work the next day or the day after! Some say he was either assassinated in his sleep or simply removed from the face of the Earth by _him_" said Biffy.

"Aw come on, sure it sounds scary but it's just an assumption. I'm sure that guy is elsewhere in a different company doing his job as we speak. By the way who was that guy?" asked Lee curiously.

"His father"

"Oh God…"

* * *

Lee and Biffy were with their friends in the dining room enjoying their sandwiches, but no words of pleasantries were exchanged. The room was filled with awkward silence until Brandy had had enough and dared to ask.

"Alright, what's with the silent treatment?"

"Que? We're just enjoying the sandwiches chika, your egg-salad sandwiches are the bomb yo" replied Cam as he happily munched on another egg-salad sandwich.

Brandy smiled at that.

"Thanks babe, but I'm not talking about that. You two have been as quite as two mice after that visitor came by the flat. Mind enlightening us?" asked Brandy at Lee and Biffy.

The two couple glanced at each other by the corners of their eyes and nodded.

"The man that came over was the vice-president of MWF Corporation and my boss, Chase. He came by to deliver a parcel meant for my parents for their next research, and he asked me and Lee out for dinner tomorrow" explained Biffy as he sipped his glass of lemonade to wash down the turkey ham sandwich he was having.

"That's it? That's what you've been keeping this whole time? Big whoop! I get invitations for dinner dates with my bosses and it's not bad, really. They just want to get to know you as an individual and then they'll decide whether to promote you or demote you, no biggy" explained Brandy.

"Yeah, well this isn't the kind of dinner date you'd normally have with your bosses, especially when your boss has an infamous record of 'erasing' people from the face of the Earth" said Biffy worriedly.

Lee rolled his eyes at that statement.

"Biffy, baby, c'mon it's just your boss, and it's just for one night!"

"See! Lee's taking it in a positive note, anyways who's this mystery boss of yours?" asked Cam.

"Ever heard of 'the Serpent'?" asked Biffy to Cam.

Cam nearly spat his lemonade out of his mouth when the name of Biffy's boss was revealed.

"Your boss is who!?" cried Cam.

Biffy growled from his position at the dinner table and immediately covered his face with his hands.

"You heard me, my boss is the Serpent. I work for _the_ Serpent!" cried Biffy.

"You mean the assassin that works for Cassandra McAdams?" gasped Brandy.

"Yes!"

"The guy who likes have his own personal hit list of people he hates?!" asked Cam.

"Yes!"

"The same scary man that invited you and Lee for dinner toosies?" asked Holger.

"I know!"

"Oh God…you're screwed Biffy" Biffy frowned at that statement and dropped his head on the table while groaning, at that comment Brandy glared and kicked Cam in the shin.

"Cam stop it! This is serious!"

"Chika I don't mean to be blunt but Biffy has a date with an infamous assassin, an assassin!"

"Ja! With a scary no goodie boss who may be trying to kill Biffy if everything doesn't go his way!"

Cam and Brandy stared at Holger for a moment.

"Um Holg… why would he want to kill Biffy?" asked Cam.

"Holger not be knowing how to explain, but Holger be getting very bad vibes from mean snake man!"

"How'd you know Holger?"

"All evil man be wearing stinky perfume of evil, and he be smelling the villain! Just like in Holger's favourite comic book Captain Herflurgeenshnuufem and the evil Dr. Gerfenderstruudem" replied Holger enthusiastically.

"Oh…"

"Look, as creepy as the guy sounds we have no proof that he's anything like that. We'll just go to the dinner date with him and just get things over and done with" said Lee as he munched on a celery stick.

All three turned to Lee with their mouths gaping wide.

"We?!"

"He invited Lee and I out to dinner…" mumbled Biffy.

"What!? Ok, not cool yo! Say no, reject him, do something!" cried Cam who was fearing for the sake of Lee and Biffy.

"But what if he gets angry when they reject him?" asked Brandy rhetorically and Holger frowned.

"They can always runaway"

"From an assassin!? Cam, it's like a mouse running away from an eagle, the odds of them running away is very slim" said Brandy.

Lee gave Biffy's head a pat when he continued to groan and dug himself deeper into the table.

"Don't worry hun, we'll think of something."

"Well something has to take a rain check, because tomorrow… we'll have to go on a date with him whether we want yo or not!"

"It's just one date, stop being so melodramatic" Brandy said thoughtfully and tapped her chin as she was thinking of a plan.

"If you guys be yourselves then I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem" said Cam reassuringly.

"Urgh… I hope so..." groaned Biffy.

* * *

_**The Next Night**_

The night of the dinner date was now here, and it did not help in decreasing Biffy's anxiousness or his feelings of uneasiness in being at his best for his boss. Lee on the other hand tried many things to cheer him up; gentle strokes to the back, a massage, and his favourite cake but none seem to work. You know when it's bad when Biffy refuses cake!

"Tell him I have diarrhoea! Tell him Lee and I have diarrhoea and we can't make it for the dinner date!" said Biffy.

Lee frowned at Biffy and told him.

"Biffy we can't do that, you promised him on the dinner date!" said Lee as he was going through the outfits to wear with Holger. Holger was currently holding up outfits for him and Biffy to wear. Leave it to Holger when it comes to fashion. There were slacks, dress shirts, cardigans, and other accessories to choose from, Lee didn't want them to look shabby on their dinner date with his boyfriend's boss so he trying to assemble an outfit that is not only comfortable to wear but also looks professional.

"Oooh! Lee should be wearing this green cardigan with cute white top, be making his eyes sparkle all pretty like" said Holger gleefully as he picked out the cardigan for Lee. Lee smiled at Holger and agreed with him. The cardigan does look nice! Good eye Holger.

"Nice Holg! What do you think Biffy?" asked Lee as he turned to face his boyfriend with the cardigan covering his torso. Biffy looked up and gave a sweet smile at Lee. His Lee could be so adorable without even trying.

"Yeah, you look totally adorable Lee" said Biffy as he walked over to lee and wrapped his big strong arms around his small waist and kissed him lovingly. Lee nuzzled Biffy and gave the cardigan to Holger who was in awe with their display of affection.

"Awwwww~ Biffy and Lee be making the cutest couple Holger ever seen, please be telling Holger you both be having babies together soon ja? Holger wants to be uncle so bad!" squealed Holger as he went off into one of his fantasies which involves either Biffy or Lee pregnant with the other's child.

"Err, sorry Holg I don't think two dudes could _make_ a baby together, right Biffy?" Lee looked up at his boyfriend Biffy who was making himself comfortable on Lee's head. Biffy chuckled and rubbed Lee's tummy with his hand.

"Not so fast Lee, if we try _hard_ enough I'm sure we could get you to bear my kids in no time at all" snickered Biffy who successfully made Lee blush furiously.

"Oi! Who said I was gonna bear your kids you oaf!"

"Could'da fooled me Lee, especially how cute you looked wearing only a pink apron last weekend" whispered Biffy as he kissed Lee's head.

Lee rolled his eyes and punched Biffy playfully on the arm as Holger squealed in delight at the thought of the two of them having babies.

"Hmm… Holg pass me the black dress shirt please, I think it would go well for tonight's dinner date and for later"

"Eh? Are we going somewhere afterwards?" asked Lee.

"Yup, my funeral" replied Biffy jokingly.

"Oh stop it Biffy! No black dress shirts for him Holger!" snickered Lee.

* * *

It was now 8:30pm, and as scheduled a familiar looking limousine arrived in front of their flat which belongs to none other than Chase. Biffy gulped nervously and guided Lee downstairs. Lee rubbed his hand to comfort him.

"Hey there don't worry, everything is gonna be alright, kay?"

"Yeah? How so?"

"Well you have me by your side, and if you get scared around him just think of him in his underwear" said Lee.

Biffy smiled at that and pressed a kiss to Lee's cheek.

"Thanks a lot babe, what would I do without you" as they arrived outside the building a tall driver who was an inch or two taller than Biffy got out of the front to open the back door for them. Though he was wearing tinted sunglasses, they could feel him eyeing the two of them suspiciously. Hmm, guess it is all part of the job.

Chase sat in the back seat wearing dark khakis and a well-fitting dark blue polo shirt. When he saw both Lee and Biffy entering the car he gave them a friendly nod and told his driver to go forth. The three men greeted each other and all seems fine until Biffy could sense Chase was eyeing him in the corner of his eyes like the serpent he was. He tried to imagine him in his undies like Lee said but the more he thought about it all he could think of was Lee in _his_ undies, and he's not about to get a boner on his first dinner date with his boss!

After a minute or two the serpent spoke.

"You both look very nice this evening, especially you Lee. I love your choice of cardigan, you could say it brings out the sparkle in your eyes" complimented Chase.

Lee blushed a little at the compliment and thanked Chase.

"Why thank you Mr. Serp- er I mean Chase. Biffy got this for me as a Christmas present back in A Nigma High" explained Lee.

"Oh? You two were studying together at A Nigma High, how interesting~" said Chase as he crossed his legs.

"Yes well ever since we've been together we've exchanged gifts during Christmas and other holidays with each other. It was very romantic" said Lee as he snuggled closer to Biffy.

Biffy's heart immediately melted at the statement, even though they've been together for more than a year Lee always knows how to make him feel all mushy and fuzzy on the inside. And he was damn proud of it.

"Yes, very romantic indeed. I truly envy what the two of you have, having each other, loving one another endlessly, (sigh) true love knows no boundaries does it?" sighed Chase.

It was getting a little awkward for Biffy's comfort so he decided to immediately change the subject.

"So, where are we dining tonight?" asked Biffy.

"Ah yes, I reserved a table for us at this quaint restaurant called; Sakura Zanmai. It is home to the best sushi and curry there is in town" said Chase as he continued to eye Lee.

"O-oh! Well we'll take your word for it then"

"Both of you have no reason to fear me, I can assure the both of you that I'm a very pleasant man and have a great sense of humour. Besides, I like my guests _alive _throughout the evening" said Chase lowly.

Lee and Biffy held on to each other's hands for dear life, but soon relaxed when Chase let loose his eerie laugh at the two of them.

"Heeeheeheee, you should have seen the look on both of your faces when I said that! Oh, Oh! I crack myself up!" laughed Chase.

Lee and Biffy laughed nervously, and Lee was already regretting his decision of persuading Biffy to go on the dinner date with this psycho of a boss.

"Hah~ Jokes aside, we've arrived at our destination" said Chase.

* * *

The driver pulled up to the restaurant mentioned and to their surprise it wasn't like any of the restaurants they've been to, it seemed a little fancier than what they were used to but I guess there's no harm in a change of pace.

"Here we are sir" said the driver.

"Thank you Bruce, I shall call you when we are done and ready to be picked up" said Chase.

"Understood sir"

The driver drove off and Chase escorted the two couple to the entrance. It felt strange being in the presence of a man with an infamous reputation, but I guess that's the price you pay when you work for that said man. As the trio approached the front desk the host beamed at them and led them to a private booth which was reserved by Chase. Apart from the strange company, the atmosphere of the restaurant wasn't too shabby, in fact it was actually a nice place, a nice slow jazz filled the restaurant, the place was dimly lit with candles which made the atmosphere all the more romantic.

They were later seated in their respected booth and a waitress came to ask them what they would like to drink and left again. "I have heard so much about you Mr. Goldstein, helping your parents with chemical fusions in the laboratory and having a remarkable talent in information technology and computer skills. Tell me, what is your secret" asked Chase as he leaned forward with his hands supporting his chin with his elbows on the table.

Biffy simply chuckled and answered.

"Well it ain't nothing, I mean I don't wanna brag or anything but when you get the hang of the mouse and the keyboard, there's nothing you can't do afterwards" said Biffy enthusiastically across the table.

Chase smiled at that and nodded.

"Ah, such words of wisdom Mr. Goldstein, I'm sure that's how you won the heart of your adorable boyfriend here I presume"

Lee blushed at that.

"Oh no! It wasn't just for his smarts, Biffy has always been a nice person once you get to know him. I just got attracted by what he was really like underneath that scary exterior of his is all" said Lee as he snuggled close to Biffy lovingly. A dangerous glint appeared in Chase's eyes but neither Lee nor Biffy noticed because they were a little lost with one another.

"Hmm, I find that strangely odd though, the notion of a beautiful young man such as yourself hasn't gone out on many dates with other people before meeting Mr. Goldstein here" mused Chase as he gazed into Lee's eyes.

"It's not that I don't receive offers, it's just none of the other people I've met actually clicked with me like Biffy does" answered Lee.

"Well I suppose love is love, one can't deny what the heart wants after all" smirked Chase as he relaxed himself in his seat. "I'm truly honoured to have the company of two such fine people tonight".

Just then a waiter approached the trio and asked what they would like to have.

"I'll have your pan-fried chicken with pickled radish please" told Lee.

"Mmm, I'll have that too" said Chase without looking away from Lee.

"Then I'll have the salmon tepenyaki with stir-fried veggies please" answered Biffy as he handed his menu to the waiter. The waiter retrieved the menu before heading to the kitchen to tell the chef their orders.

Lee's phone began to ring, he excused himself from the table to answer the call.

Biffy and Chase's eyes followed Lee until he was out of sight. Chase took this opportunity to get to know more about Biffy.

"You truly are a lucky man Mr. Goldstein"

Biffy blinked at him and rose an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you say so, sir?"

"Why to be gifted with the knowledge of information technology and a fine lover such as Lee, of course. I say Mr. Goldstein, you truly are living the life" said Chase as he sipped his wine.

"Thank you sir, I'm sure you're living it too"

"Sadly no Mr. Goldstein" replied Chase flatly.

"Why sir?"

"There was a little trouble in paradise you see, and somehow it ended too soon for my liking" answered Chase.

"Oh um I'm so sorry to hear that"

"Don't be Mr. Goldstein, it happens eventually so it didn't really matter to me as much"

Lee walked back to the table and sat back at his place.

"Hey did I miss anything?" asked Lee.

"Oh nothing really, me and Biffy here were just having a little friendly chat" said Chase as he grinned at Lee.

"Oh ok" smiled Lee as he took a sip of his drink.

"Tell me Lee, do you go to school at A Nigma High?"

"Yeah, that's where Biffy and I studied until we graduated after the 11th Grade" said Lee truthfully. He wasn't keen on giving too much information about himself to strangers but Chase seems to be a nice guy, Lee guessed it wouldn't hurt to answer at least one or two questions.

"So tell me, what are you two doing at the moment? Working? Studying?"

"We're currently studying, sir. I'm majoring in both information technology and computing, while Lee here is majoring in science at Carleton University" answered Biffy as he placed his hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Any particular reason why the two of you chose those subjects?" Chase seemed to be interested in understanding more of Biffy and Lee, and not just going through the motions.

"Well you see-" Biffy and Lee took turns in explaining their reasons for choosing their subjects, as they finished their explanation their food arrived and the trio enjoyed their dinner together. Laughs. Friendly talks. Enlightening tales filled the evening. Then, after dinner it was time for them to make their move. Chase told them that dinner was on him, much to the couple's dismay try as they might there was no way in changing Chase's mind.

* * *

Chase's driver stood in front of the entrance ready to open the backseat door for his master and his companions. Chase told him to return to the couple's flats and he continued to ask the couple some interesting questions.

"Tell me boys, do you like kids?" asked Chase.

Biffy and Lee nodded.

"I love em', sir!" said Biffy.

"So do I, they are adorable" answered Lee as he smiled at the thought of little children.

"Would you say the two of you are looking forward to having your own children in the future?" smirked Chase.

Biffy raised his brows at his boss.

"U-Um, sorry sir but Lee and I aren't exactly ready to have a family of our own yet. I mean we are still students. Having kids is totally a big thing"

"Yeah, and Biffy and I agreed that until we've graduated from university and earn enough to support ourselves, having kids will just have to wait" said Lee as he rubbed Biffy's hand tenderly.

"Hmm, I see…"

They've finally pulled up at the couple's flats but before Chase could dismiss the two lovers he asked if the two would like to come over to the casino next Friday for a friendly game of cards.

The two of them hesitated but Biffy was the first to answer him.

"Sorry sir, but I don't think Lee and I could make it. We're kind of busy on Friday" said Biffy.

Chase's eyes narrowed dangerously but he waved it off, he told Biffy he understood and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Then another time then? I hope we could see each other again, spending the night with the two of you was an interesting experience for me" said Chase.

'_Speak for yourself' thought Lee._

"Well I wouldn't want to take up too much of both your time, enjoy your movie date the two of you" said Chase as he and his driver made their way off to their next location.

"What a strange man" said Lee as he and Biffy made their way up the flight of stairs.

Lee unlocked the door and the couple made their way into their comfy home. Lee, who was too tired after the dinner made his way to the couch and immediately collapsed himself on it.

On the other hand, Biffy just stood by the entrance looking dumbfounded. Lee looked over at his boyfriend and was growing concern.

"Biffy baby? What's wrong?"

"…Chase"

"Yeah I know he can be a lil' creepy at times but he seems nice in his creepy-boss way" said Lee.

"No, it's not that Lee"

"Then what's up, babe?" asked Lee as he sat up on the couch.

"How did he know you and I were going on a date this Friday to the movies?"

"… Oh, fuck"

To be continued…

* * *

**Evening guys! I am so so sorry about the late chapter, it was already done just had some minor issues with file manager that's all. As always please tell me what you think of this chapter, and leave your reviews/ comments. They will help me a lot especially when it comes to making new chapters for this series, and I'll see you all later. BYE!~~**


End file.
